


Keeping in touch

by Himawariiiiiii



Series: Don't threaten me (with a good time) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui un Peter particolarmente depresso conosce Wade durante un matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping in touch

Il matrimonio di Jessica e Carol è tanto elegante quanto semplice e intimo. Con poco più di una ventina di invitati, le due ragazze hanno preferito celebrare una cerimonia piuttosto tradizionale in comune, per poi concludere con un pranzo in un ristorante italiano. Carol, bellissima in alta uniforme, arriva tutta trafelatamano nella mano con Jessica, e il suo sguardo è così colmo d'amore e di promesse silenziose mentre sposta la sedia a sua moglie per aiutarla a mettersi comoda, che Peter non può non commuoversi – o imprecare pensando a come Mary Jane lo abbia lasciato per l'ennesima volta, questa volta definitivamente, buttandolo fuori di casa in mutande e rifiutandosi di restituirgli perfino i libri del college.

 

È successo da quasi un mese; l'amore era scemato da ben prima di quell'avvenimento spiacevole, ma l'intera faccenda gli brucia ancora, visto che non può permettersi i servizi di un legale come si deve e, spinta da uno stupido capriccio, la sua ex ragazza ha dato fuoco a venti pagine della sua tesi di dottorato.

 

I matrimoni gli hanno sempre fatto schifo, è di umore pessimo ed è lì solo perché Jessica lo ha supplicato (o costretto, dipende dai punti di vista) a farle da testimone. Con un umore migliore, forse, potrebbe godersi la musica tipica di sottofondo, o la gioia di una delle sue migliori amiche– ma non ne ha decisamente voglia. Ha scattato qualche foto prima della cerimonia e durante l'arrivo nella chiesa sconsacrata delle due neospose, più per dovere che per reale interesse, poi si è congedato al posto a lui assegnato per il pranzo, abbandonandosi sulla sedia con poca eleganza e incrociando le braccia al petto.

 

La giornata sembra prospettarsi un disastro annunciato.

 

Al ristorante, infatti, si ritrova seduto a un piccolo tavolo apparecchiato sontuosamente per due, assieme a un uomo che sembra uscito da un episodio particolarmente fantasioso di American Horror History, con tanto di viso sfregiato e pelata annessa e connessa. Il completo scuro lo calza pure in modo divino – quando lo nota, istintivamente si stringe le spalle, vagamente a disagio, pensando al proprio corpo magro e al vestito beigedi seconda mano, troppo grosso perché gli stia in modo decente – ma tutto il resto è così folle e inquietante che la prima cosa che fa è chiamare un cameriere, indispettito dal modo divertito con cui il suo (spera non) commensale lo sta fissando da dieci minuti buoni.

 

« Scusi, sarei il testimone di nozze, » gli spiega con tono spiccio, perché pranzare con Freddy Krueger è troppo anche per lui « non dovrei stare vicino alle spose? »

 

Il cameriere, un ragazzo tondo sui diciotto anni, controlla la lista sul taccuino e poi lo guarda come se fosse impazzito. « È il tavolo per single. Lei è single, stando a questa lista. Le è stato assegnato questo tavolo. » poi, senza neanche aspettare una risposta, corre via verso uno dei tavoli adiacenti, brontolando qualcosa sulla “follia conclamata” e la “maleducazione”.

 

La sua faccia dev'essere così comicamente arrabbiata e depressa che l'uomo seduto con lui scoppia in una fragorosa risata; Peter lo guarda male e inizia a spiluccare i grissini rabbiosamente, con il solo obiettivo di non lasciarne neanche mezzo al suo commensale.

 

L'uomo lo fissa senza alcuna discrezione, battendo le dita ora sulla bottiglia ora sulla tovaglia color pesca. Dopo quelle che sembrano ore interminabili (ma che, considerando lo stato d'animo di Peter e il fatto che gli antipasti ancora non siano stati serviti, non sono probabilmente che pochi minuti), si ritrova a urlargli addosso di smetterla.

 

« Ora capisco perché sei stato mollato, » è la lapidaria risposta dell'altro, che addenta una pagnotta e inizia a masticare a bocca aperta, come se volesse dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno.

 

Peter è contrario all'omicidio, e si ritiene un pacifista, davvero, ma in quel momento vorrebbe prendere la bottiglia di vino costoso che li separa e rompergliela in testa più e più volte. « Tu che ne sai? » ringhia a denti stretti, evitando di guardarlo in faccia. Sente il proprio viso imporporarsi e impreca a bassa voce – no, dannazione, non è proprio quello il momento di tirar fuori i tipici complessi made in Parker.

 

« Riconosco la faccia di un frignone per amore quando ne vedo una. » l'uomo scrolla le spalle (le sue ampie, grosse, muscolose _spalle_ ) e allunga la mano per rubargli un grissino; quando Peter la schiaffeggia via, stappa la bottiglia di vino e se ne versa una generosa quantità nel bicchiere per l'acqua.

 

Che idiota.

 

« Ci si capisce fra simili, vero? »

 

« Nah, bimbo, a differenza tua le uniche persone che scopano con me lo fanno perché le pago bene. » dal sorriso sembra che stia scherzando, ma Peter, che è sempre più inorridito, si chiede quanto ci sia di vero in quell'affermazione. « Sono Wade, comunque. » L'uomo allunga la mano che non sta reggendo il bicchiere verso di lui, copertamente coperta di cicatrici; quando si accorge della lunga occhiata che gli viene rivolta fa per ritirarla, ma Peter si dimostra più veloce e la afferra, stringendola con energia.

 

« Peter. » gli risponde, irritato, e si versa a sua volta un po' di vino rosso.

 

« Oh, allora è vero che sei il testimone di Jess. Pensavo fosse una balla. »

 

« Tu per chi…? »

 

« Sono stato nell'esercito con Carol per parecchio tempo, » risponde, vago. Continua a giocherellare col bordo del bicchiere, tracciandone il contorno con l'indice, ma non accenna a berne il contenuto. Quando Peter fa per portarsi alla bocca l'ennesimo grissino – più per golosità che per vera fame – Wade glielo ruba dalla mano con uno scatto, lo puccia nel vino (dio, _che schifo_ ) e lo ingoia in un solo boccone.

 

Peter fa per protestare, ma Wade sceglie proprio quel momento per riprendere a parlare « era nel mio stesso reggimento, poi io mi son preso una bomba in faccia – in senso letterale, chiaro – e ho smesso. Lei ha continuato, e ora è dov'è. »

 

« È una brava persona. » non è un gesto di cortesia, lo pensa davvero. Ha avuto modo di parlarle in poche occasioni, ma gli è sempre sembrata una donna a modo, tutto sommato.

 

« Nah, non è vero– è una stronza con autoreggenti e gonnella, e anche quando non aveva i gradi si credeva la reginetta del reggimento. Sa quello che fa, ma francamente so camminare meglio io sui tacchi. E tu? » Oramai sembra che per Wade si tratti di un gioco, un complesso e stupido modo per testare fino a che punto riesce a inorridirlo o scandalizzarlo; Peter, che è chiaramente più maturo e superiore a certe sciocchezze, lo guarda male (non gli viene in mente un flash di Wade in tailleur e tacchi a spillo che accavalla lentamente le gambe lunghe, figurarsi) e incomincia a mordersi le pellicine attorno alle unghie. A dispetto di ogni norma sociale, Wade avvicina la sedia a lui e si appoggia alla sua spalla. Quando Peter prova ad allontanarlo, si riavvicina e ripete l'azione.

Peter lo guarda male – di nuovo.

 

Wade sbatte le palpebre e gli sorride.

 

Sbuffando, fa per prendere l'ennesimo grissino, ma sono finiti. « Sto terminando il mio PhD. » lo informa, evasivo, sperando di soddisfare la sua curiosità. Evita di urlare ad alta voce che non sa come farà a continuare senza il suo computer (rimasto a casa di Mary Jane) e i suoi libri (prontamente bruciati da Mary Jane), e si complimenta con se stesso per aver mantenuto un freddo distacco nei confronti dell'abbinamento Wade e tacco a spillo che la sua mente ha bastardamente creato contro di lui.

 

Certe cose non dovrebbero eccitarlo, ma ci riescono lo stesso.

 

« Oh, è una malattia? Mi dispiace, non – »

 

A dispetto di tutto, Peter si ritrova a sorridere, perché le ore trascorse davanti al microscopio possono essere frustranti quanto la peggiore delle influenze, in effetti. « Più o meno. Sì. No. » Si ferma un attimo « Ma come fai a non sapere cosa sia un PhD? » esclama, affranto.

 

Wade sorride, gli strizza l'occhio, e inizia a blaterare di malattie veneree e immortalità e altre cavolate senza senso.

 

Da lì a mezz'ora, incredibilmente, iniziano a parlare di qualsiasi cosa, dai fumetti ai film, con Wade che, a distanza sempre più breve dal suo viso, lo imbocca con forchettate su forchettate di pasta al pesto ( « Sei troppo magro, Pete! Le ossa lasciamole ai cani! » ).

 

Sorprendentemente, la cosa non gli dispiace neppure.

 

 


End file.
